


A Push

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes all he needed was a small push to get him to express his heartfelt feelings for him.





	A Push

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**i. push  
**

Sometimes all he needed was another push.

Of course, he should have known it would be impossible to get your undivided attention in Chaldea - especially with such an important day coming up.

Servants were scrambling about, trying to figure out what they wanted to get, how they wanted to present it, and of course, how could they keep it a secret from you?

A sigh escapes your beloved Archer’s face as he looks over the chaos in Chaldea. He was lucky, extremely lucky to be the one you considered your love. And he’s forever grateful that you’ve accepted him for all that he is.

He wants to repay you for all that you have done for him, but even he isn’t sure if this is what you wanted. Regardless, he’d devote all of his time to it.

**ii. decoy**

When the servants delegated Arjuna to be the decoy, half of them were apprehensive about the idea. The other half thought it was a great idea. And there was the small handful that still believed that everything would go wrong.

Arjuna was part of that small handful. He knew he wasn’t overly expressive, and he knew he wasn’t exactly the most affectionate servant. So would this plan really work?

Could he truly you distract you for a majority of the day without letting it slip?

But the prospect of keeping you to himself appeals to him much more than he expected.

**iii. date**

Convincing Romani to send you and Arjuna to London for a date was easier than he had expected. Although it may have been due to the looming pressure from the other servants that Romani had conceded so quickly.

But to see you out of your usual fighting attire was a blessing in disguise. It was nice to see you look and actually feel so relaxed and carefree.

From the lightness in your steps to the eagerness in your voice, Arjuna appreciated it all. So when he gently takes your hand in his and leads you to the small secluded cafe he saw last time you guys were here, the blush on your face is worth all the troubles the other servants gave him.

**iv. surprises**

He wished the day didn’t go by so quickly, but when he sees the contentment, love, and happiness on your face; he can’t help but feel slightly excited for your celebration. Despite your tiredness, your hand was still holding his as you leaned against him comfortably while walking through the rather empty hall of Chaldea. Although you were confused, you didn’t bring it up. If you could spend time with your lovely Archer, that’s all that really mattered to you. After all, it wasn’t often that you got the chance to spend time with Arjuna alone in such trying times.

But once he leads you to the dining room he gently maneuvers his body in front of yours, his lips gently brushing against your forehead before sliding the door open effortlessly. You’re caught off guard, the sudden display of affection causes a bloom of pink over your cheeks. But the sudden cheer of “Happy birthday” causes your eyes to widen in surprise when Arjuna slowly steps away to give you the full view of the dining room.

Once a simple lunch hall with chairs and tables all around has been decked out into a banquet room filled with garlands and balloons proudly filled with love and affection from each of your servants, and Romani, in Chaldea.

A surge of pride fills Arjuna, and the rest of the servants as you cover your gasp with your hands. Your gaze flickered between Arjuna and your beloved comrades before you shook your head fondly. You knew they cared, but your heart was swelling with warmth and joy at the love they held towards you.

**v. love**

“So that’s what you were up to today,” you mumbled against Arjuna’s chest. You had asked him for one thing, and that was just for him to share the bed with you. You knew it was selfish to want the undivided attention from only one servant, but he was the one that had claimed your heart. The one who you’d cherish for the remainder of your time.

His gaze softly meets yours as you snuggled up closer to him, but not close enough that you couldn’t look at him. He gives you a curt nod and you sighed contently, “Thank you.”

Upon hearing those two words, his arms tightened around your waist, pulling you closer and he gently rested his chin on your head. You could hear his heart beating rapidly, but you don’t speak a word as you basked in his warm embrace.

There was a long moment of silence as the two of you simply enjoyed the other’s presence, but you feel his lips press against the crown of your head before he softly mumbled, “I love you, Master.”

You had thought that your heart was already filled with love, that it could take no more, but those three simple words caused it to overflow and your hand gently grips his shirt a bit tighter as you tried your best not to cry.

Although it may have been just three words, the sentimentality that they carried conveyed so much more than just ‘I love you’. He did not just love you, but he was thankful for your existence, for saving him, for being there for him, for accepting him, and most of all, for loving him despite all his flaws.

The soft sounds of your crying leads him to pull away just slightly, and you quickly hid your face behind your hands. But his touch is gentle as he pulls them away and meets your gaze. He’s never seen you this vulnerable, never seen you so exposed. And he wants no one else to see it but himself.

His lips gently brushed against yours, before softly whispering it again. Because no words could truly express his feelings towards you. As you were irreplaceable to him, and he to you.


End file.
